Under This Skin
by lionsloyal
Summary: Graves meets Christophe for the first time, and it doesn't take much for him to hate him.  Graves POV, Please review.


**Disclaimer: Strange Angels belongs to Lili St. Crow. **

**This is a one shot from Graves' perspective, when he first meets Christophe. Hope you enjoy and please remember to review, thanks =) **

**Under This Skin **

I hated him immediately and it wasn't even hard. For someone like me hating someone like him is nothing but easy. After all at school I was the invisible kid, I didn't get picked on because of two reasons. Number one was that I was the Goth kid, it instantly created an image that said do not mess, number two I wasn't worth wasting time on. It wasn't easy to get a reaction out of me, and I certainly wasn't geeky enough to get picked on anyways. I was just in-between everyone. I hated Cold Blue Eyed Boy instantly because he's one of those kids at school; Mr. Popular who doesn't give a fuck if anyone likes him or not- and because of that people do all the more. He's got the look of arrogance that most of these douches have with a kind of slyness there. He's the I-think-I'm-totally-it boy. The kid who thinks he's better than everyone else.

He looks at you like your shit in his handmade Italian designer shoes, or a real big inconvenience. Well I don't care how he looks at me or what he thinks because he's nothing but a pretty boy and a pretty creepy one too, with those Cold Blue Eyes. I don't trust him one bit, he screams _wrong_ at me. The way the he's not shivering despite wearing a thin v-neck jumper, the way he's not standing in the snow, but rather _on_ the snow. And he isn't even out of breath. _'I'm here to help you, fucking morons!'_ he shouts. His voice is so irritating that I want to rip my goddamn fucking claws through his throat just to stop hearing the bastard speak. 'Just hold on a minute', I hear Dru say as though she's speaking through a tunnel. 'Graves? Hold on a second, please', she says again.

'He can't hear you. The beast has him', I hear him say.

I'm gonna fucking lose it again and I don't even know where it's coming from but it almost hurts. This is what it must feel to be part feral dog, part aggressive, part calm. But they don't sit well together and the bakery shop smelling kid seems to be a catalyst for the aggression. It's out now and I doubt it'll go back. I feel like something is under this skin, and not just the creepy Blued Eyed kid, but another me, the instinctual me. I'm not the same; the thing that bit me did it. But I can't be a fucking werewolf! Dru told me I couldn't if I'm a virgin. A voice in my head screams _what the fuck does she know?_ But she does know, she knows all about the things that aren't supposed to exist, and I know too now, because if there's one thing that will make you believe it's seeing it through your own eyes.

I could barely hear what Dru was saying, she sounded so far away from me, or like I was listening through water and she was on the surface. 'You. Christophe, right?' I heard Dru saying. Was that his name? Putting a name to him seemed to make it more personal. I shifted as they spoke because I didn't like him talking to Dru, but I couldn't move properly, my skin felt like something was trying to rip its way out, and I felt exhausted. 'What is he Dru?' I managed to ask. 'He doesn't smell right.' He smelt like mistrust, he smelt how kids shouldn't. I could smell blood and apple pies. They were still talking and I was fighting to listen, but I could barely follow what he was saying. Something about Djamphir and Kouroi but I had no clue to whatever of those foreign words meant. Dru probably did, but let's face it he could only be something super sinister.

Dru grabbed my sweater and started to pull me backwards and I went with her. I had the childish urge to stick my tongue out to the Cold Blued Kid and then to stick up my fingers, but I couldn't summon the energy. 'I don't feel so hot', and said as I coughed; now I felt like I was going to throw up. The feral dog inside me was fighting near the surface, but it couldn't rise because I was too weak, and I was both. Dru said something else dragging me back and I was leaning against her. I tried not to because though Dru and I were about the same height, I weighed a lot more than she could carry. But like a drunk I swayed into her, I was going to pass out I was sure.

'I don't suppose you'll invite me in', he said and I felt a flare of fury. I managed to look at him and even more hatred flooded into me. _Who did he think he was?_

'Nope', Dru said defiantly and quickly and I felt a little relieved.

'I'm not like the Nosferat, you know. I don't need an invitation to step over your threshold.' Before I could even whip up enough anger Dru struck back quickly. 'I bet you say that to all the girls', I laughed and I was surprised how weak I sounded.

We got up the steps and I was fading fast, my whole body was weak and tired and the strange creature inside me, under my skin, had finally stopped screaming to get out. But now it was gone I couldn't stay awake. I couldn't even hear the words that Dru and he were saying but I slumped and I was gone.


End file.
